icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
David Kočí
| birth_place = Prague, TCH | draft = 146th overall | draft_year = 2000 | draft_team = Pittsburgh Penguins | career_start = 2001 | image = David Koci.JPG | image_size= 200px }} David Kočí (born May 12, 1981) is a Czech professional ice hockey player who is currently plays for HC Sparta Praha of the Czech Extraliga. Playing career Kočí was drafted 146th overall in the 2000 NHL Entry Draft by the Pittsburgh Penguins. Kočí played in the WHL with the Prince George Cougars in the 2000-01 season before turning professional for the 2001-02 season. Kočí spent the next five years with the Penguins minor-league affiliates, between the Wheeling Nailers of the ECHL and Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins of the AHL. Prior to the 2006-07 season, Kočí signed with the Chicago Blackhawks on July 17, 2006. Kočí was assigned to the Blackhawks affiliate, the Norfolk Admirals, but made his NHL debut on March 10, 2007, against the Phoenix Coyotes, and amassed 42 penalty minutes in three fights. He lost his first fight to Josh Gratton, but managed to get a rematch in which he fared much better. He fought defenceman Nick Boynton as well. By the end of the 2006–07 season, David played in nine games and collected 88 penalty minutes. During the Blackhawks' loss to the Boston Bruins on October 25, 2007, Kočí got into one of the nastiest hockey brawls in recent hockey memory with Bruins defenceman Zdeno Chára. Kočí, who had broken his nose several days before, and Chára started punching each other; blood started to spatter from Kočí's nose. The Blackhawks placed Kočí on injured reserve and he missed about two weeks. On July 1, 2008, Kočí signed with the Tampa Bay Lightning to a one-year deal. During the 2008–09 season, on October 21, 2008, David was claimed off waivers by St. Louis Blues after only playing one game for Tampa Bay. Kočí then returned to the Lightning after he was placed on waivers after 4 games with the Blues. Kočí scored his first NHL goal in a 3-2 defeat against the Montreal Canadiens on March 26, 2009. The puck was actually tapped in by a Canadiens player but credit was given to him. On July 1, 2009, Kočí signed a one-year contract with the Colorado Avalanche. He scored his first goal with the Avalanche, and second career goal, when he unintentionally deflected in a Brett Clark shot in a 3-2 victory over the Calgary Flames on October 28, 2009. On December 15, 2009, during a 6-1 defeat to the Washington Capitals, Kočí raised ire after he was ejected from the game after a major boarding penalty on Capitals defenseman Mike Green. He was subsequently fined by the NHL. Kočí recorded 11 Fighting Majors before suffering a broken hand in a fight against D.J. King of the St. Louis Blues on February 8, 2010. He finished the 2009–10 season with a career-high 43 games and was re-signed to a one-year contract by the Avalanche on June 2, 2010. On September 1, 2011, he was invited to Winnipeg Jets Training Camp. On September 30, 2011, he was released. Career statistics References External links * * Category:Born in 1981 Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Colorado Avalanche players Category:Czech ice hockey players Category:HC Sparta Praha players Category:Norfolk Admirals players Category:Pittsburgh Penguins draft picks Category:Prince George Cougars alumni Category:Rockford IceHogs (AHL) players Category:St. Louis Blues players Category:Tampa Bay Lightning players Category:Wheeling Nailers players Category:Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins players